Uncovered
by OneHellOfAMarshmellow
Summary: When Merlin's Mother, Hunith, comes to Camelot to ask for help for their village, the last thing he expected to see was the king hugging his mother and proclaiming her his sister. Merlin soon learns being royalty isn't as easy as it seems, add that to a greater destiny to achieve, and he soon finds himself out of his depth. Good thing Arthur is there to help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is the second fanfiction I've published on this site (even though I write all the time), and my first Merlin fic. Please tell me if you think I should continue with this story, and if you have any ideas for chapters in the future I would love to use them. This will not be a Merlin/Arthur fic because the two of them are related in this story and that would be little too out there for me.

This chapter was edited by the lovely madam-fandom, thank you for your help.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Merlin thought it was a quiet lovely day. Winter was going to be coming soon, but it seemed that the weather finally decided to let them have a warm day compared to the chilly weather they had been having recently.<p>

He had already delivered the prince his lunch, and he didn't have any chores to get done for either the prince or for the physician he worked for. Since Gaius was attending a meeting with the king at the moment, Merlin had gone down to fetch water for the two of them; they had recently run out and it was an excuse to enjoy the sun while it lasted.

Making it back, he struggled walking up the stairs to Gaius's and his chambers with it, having to use both his hands to make sure he didn't drop or spill any of the water (Gaius still gave him a hard time about the first time he did that). He pushed open the door with his shoulder, but when he looked into the room it was to find someone else in it who wasn't Gaius or patent but an unexpected, but welcomed, guest.

"Mother?" He asked, smile forming, quickly he set down the bucket and opened his arms to hug his mother as she rushed over to him. After tightening his arms around her once, he took a step away his hands resting and her forearms, that's when he saw the bruise covering her right eye.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, worried that she may have gotten into an accident. She looked downwards and he could tell it hadn't been an accident. "Who did this?" He asked, his face darkening.

After leading his mother over to a bench to, he sat next to her holding her hands in his own, as she told him of the man, Kanen, who was terrorizing their village. She told him of the how Kanen had come to their village and demanded all of their harvest, and that he had already killed one of them.

"You have to tell the king, he will send help." Merlin said firmly already standing up.

"No, I can't." She said fearfully, eyes panicked. Seeing his mother becoming distressed Merlin put one hand comfortably on her shoulder to try to calm her.

"It's fine, he will listen to you. I'll take you to see Arthur, the prince, he can get you an audience with the king."

"The prince?" She asked, her earlier fearfulness seemed to melt away to be replaced with something almost hopeful.

"Yeah don't get your hopes up though, he's a prat." He grinned, causing Hunith to smile back. Merlin lead her to Arthur's chambers, uncharacteristically he found himself knocking to show that he was respectful, if only so that his mother wouldn't scold him.

"Enter." At being given permission he opened the door to find the prince eating the lunch Merlin had brought him not long ago. Merlin felt a flash of anger at seeing this man eating more food for one meal than some children ate within a few days, all while his village was having their food stolen from them.

"Ah Merlin, so you finally decided to start knocking." He mocked his servant, turning to him to flash him a cocky grin only to see that there was woman behind him. "Who is this?"

"This is my mother, Hunith, sire." Merlin said, stepping aside as Hunith stepped into the room, Arthur stood up from his seat and walked over to them.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you." He said awkwardly, wondering if he should greet her like he would a noble woman, she was after all Merlins mother, but she offered him no hand so he decided not to worry about it.

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine." Hunith said quietly staring intently at the prince, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable. After a moment of no one speaking Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Not that it isn't great to meet your mother and all, but why is she here?" Merlin glared at the prince because of his rudeness, considering his mother was _right_ there. But Hunith didn't seem to mind, almost seemed amused looking at the two of them interacting. Then she took a deep breath and told Arthur everything she had told her son, while Merlin wrapped an arm around her sportingly.

After she was done Arthur looked deep in thought and -Merlin could tell only because of getting to know him well for over a year now- very troubled. "That is indeed very... problematic."

"I was wondering if maybe you could speak to the king, see if he could help us?" Hunith looked at the prince with pleading eyes, Arthur looked into them for a moment something about them felt familiar, but he shook it off, it must have just been because she and Merlin have the same eyes.

"I will get you an audience with the king right away." Arthur said nodding sternly, but it seemed that this didn't reassure her for she seemed to start to panic.

"Please, I could not speak with him."

"Trust me, he will treat you fairly. You need not worry." He said already getting his coat and putting it on before walking out of the room. Merlin took her hand, almost dragging her out of the room and after Arthur, who was heading to the throne room.

The two of them stood outside the doors as Arthur spoke with his father. Merlin tried to comfort his mother who seemed to be incredibly nervous and more distressed than he had seen her in years. She started to pull her hair down to cover her face, and fidgeted with her clothes.

Arthur came out and nodded to Merlin for them to come in. Merlin guided his mother in and once they both stood in front of the king they bowed, then Merlin went off to stand by Gaius, who was looking incredibly surprised and distressed himself. Merlin couldn't tell what would have him so upset, but he put it down to seeing Hunith here in this setting, common people only had audiences with the king when something bad happened.

Uther sat on the throne, elbows resting on both arm rests, and fingers wrapped together by his chest. Hunith stood as far away from the king as she could while still being heard, keeping her head bowed. She started repeating everything she had told Merlin and Arthur about Kanen and his men when Uther suddenly straightened up, eyes widening. He held up his hand to signal her to stop speaking, which she immediately did mouth snapping close.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked, his voice somewhat strained. Hunith opened her mouth again but it seemed like nothing would come out, so Arthur spoke up.

"She said her name was Hunith."

"Hunith?" He asked as he stood up, slowly walking towards Merlin's mother, till he was right in front of her. Gaius seemed to tense, holding his breath, and Merlin watched the interaction becoming more bewildered by the moment. "Hunith is it really you?" He asked again lifting Merlins mothers face up. Finally seeing the woman's face seemed to draw a gasp from him and the next thing Merlin knew the king was drawing his mother into a tight embrace that she was, in fact, returning.

Merlin looked around to see if there was anyone as baffled about this as much as he was. To his relief it seemed that he wasn't the only one, Arthur looked deeply startled and confused, by what he was seeing, so was as Morgana and her maid Gwen. The others that were from Uthers court seemed to all be gasping and whispering hurriedly to each other. Merlin looked to his right to see that Gaius just looked grim.

"Leave," Uther addressed everyone as he pulled away from Merlin's mother, but his gaze never leaving hers. "Leave us."

And with that everyone was evacuating the room, Gaius tugging Merlin away from his mother not even bothering to bow as they made their way out. The doors closed behind him, and all Merlin could do for a moment was stare at the wood before turning to Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur.

"Can anyone explain what just happened?" No one spoke for a moment, all looking between themselves, before Gaius spoke up.

"I think I should shed some light on the situation, but it is a private matter. We should move this conversation to my quarters Merlin." Merlin nodded. "Arthur, you should hear what I have to say as well, it does have to do with you, I'm sorry Morgana, Gwen, but it is private." The ladies nodded understandingly, before leaving taking Gwen with her.

Gaius led both Arthur and Merlin to the physicians rooms, Merlin uncharacteristically quiet. When the three of them made it, Gaius told them that this was a conversation best to be having while sitting. Once they were all seated, Gaius didn't seem to know how to start so Arthur spoke up first.

"How does my father know Merlin's mother?" Gaius looked into each boys eyes gathering his words.

"Now this may be hard to believe, but Hunith is Uthers sister."

* * *

><p>Down within the throne room a brother and sister stood reunited.<p>

Uther held on tightly to the woman in his arms as if afraid she might disappear, Hunith in turn buried her face into the shoulder of the king, her tears falling onto richly made fabric. Uther slowly pulled away but didn't let her leave his arms. He brought his hands up to her face, his thumbs brushing away the tears, smearing the dirty on her face.

He looked into her bright blue eyes, it had been twenty years since he had last seen them. Even though her face had gained wrinkles from age, and lost its softness from living as a peasant for years and had bruising around her eye, her eyes still hadn't changed from how he remembered them. They looked up at him with the same love and kindness that they always had, as she wipe away his own tears with her calloused hands.

"Sister, I have missed you so, I thought you to be dead, killed by that sorcerer, Balinor." He said, his voice cracking with an old deep pain. "Where have you been? Why haven't you returned to me?"

As he asked this though Hunith tore her gaze away from his own, bringing her head down in shame. "Hunith, tell me what is wrong?" He asked again tilting her head back up. She was crying again put this time not in happiness.

"I ran away." She emitted. Uther frowned, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Why?" She took a deep breath, gathering her strength. She was a strong woman, she had faced worse things than this since she left her first home.

"I was afraid to shame you." She said, somehow preventing her voice from cracking, but not able to make eye contact with her brother.

"What do you mean?" Uther couldn't understand what his beloved sister could have done.

"I gave birth out of wedlock." Uther was lost for words for a moment, not knowing how to handle this situation, all of this was so sudden and there were too many emotions going through him.

"I have a nephew?" He asked even though he knew the answer, Hunith nodded. "We must bring him to camelot immediately. I will send knights to fetch him." He was already stepping away from her to walk to the door.

"There is no need," Uther looked at her expectantly. Hunith took a deep breath what she said next could anger the king, depending on the view on his sons manservant. "He is your sons manservant, Merlin."

"Merlin?" Uther asked incredulously.

"I know he may seem strange, but I promise he is a very intelligent boy. I taught him everything I know, well everything besides the workings of the court." She could never had taught him that, it would have been to suspicious, besides she had never meant for Uther to ever find out he had a nephew.

"He is a very," Uther paused not able to come up with a word that wouldn't be seen as insulting. "Odd." He finally settled on. Hunith couldn't help but smile at the description. "But he is Gaius's apprentice, and he saved my sons life, so I will trust your judgement. You were a very intelligent child, I'm sure you did good teaching him."

"Thank you Uther." She said gratefully, flashing him a bright smile.

"Of course. He will of course have to be given tutors, and the two of you will have to be... wait," He stopped himself turning to look at his sister again. "His father _was_ of noble blood, correct?"

"Of course!" Hunith said looking insulted. "His father was my betrothed, Lord Moran. It was right before," She trailed off looking downward, looking ashamed, before she got ahold of her self. "Before he left for battle, he was afraid he would not make it back, and then, well, he didn't."

Uther nodded in understanding, he couldn't help but relate to the situation. For he himself had an illegitimate daughter. He walked back up to his sister, and kissed her forehead in reassurance.

"We will tell everyone that the two of you married in private, due to the war. Lord Moran has no family to deny this. His lands have already been given away though, to another family years ago when his mother died of old age.

"As for you being missing for all these years," He rubbed his chin as he thought up a lie. "We will tell all that you were taken by the sorcerer Balinor, and that when you escaped from him he cast a curse on you that caused you to lose your memory. And that the people in village you had been living, what was its name?"

"Ealdor."

"Yes, that the village Ealdor took you in and helped you raise your child." Hunith just nodded in agreement, it was best to let Uther do this, best for Merlin. "And that you only just now came back to Camelot because your memories just started to return."

"I agree that is best, my lord, but what of Ealdor?"

"What about it?"

"They are in danger, Kanen and his men want to take our harvest. The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. They barely have enough food as it is and if Kanen takes their harvest, the children won't live to see another summer. Please, they need your help, and they took care of me for years."

Uther seemed to think about this for a few moments, before looking up at his sisters face. "And was it this Kanen that did this to you?" He asked gesturing to her bruised eye.

"Yes, he was, and he killed the man that tried to protect me."

"Then yes of course, I will send a troupe of men to deal with the man who dared lay a hand on a princes of Camelot." Hunith smiled at Uther in gratitude, the king smiled back before going to the doors of the throne and calling out to the guards. "Call on the court, fetch my son as well as the Lady Morgana, I have urgent news."

Uther sat down on his throne, and Hunith joined him, standing by his side. She felt bad for lying to her brother, and having him lie to all of Camelot for her, but it was needed. She would have never come here in the first place if it weren't for Ealdor being in trouble, but she had little choice. And no one could know the truth, her son came first, he came before anything else, and besides it wasn't like she lied about everything. Merlins father was a lord after all, just not the lord she had told Uther.

He was a Dragonlord.

* * *

><p>It was silent. No one spoke. Gaius looked between the two boys to gauge their reactions. Arthur and Merlin glanced at each others blank faces before the both of them started laughing.<p>

Both boys couldn't seem to get a hold of themselves, Arthur turning red, Merlin tearing up while Gaius just glared at the both of them.

"Will the two of you get a grip of yourselves."

"I'm sorry Gaius," Merlin apologized. "It's just so ridiculous."

"Yeah, you could have come up with something more believable." Arthur agreed, trying to hold back his chuckles he asked again. "So how does my father really know Hunith?"

"I was being completely serious." Gaius said in the tone of voice he used when he was discussing a threat to the kingdom. That shut both men up, there humorous grins gone. The two of them looked at each other again, but this time with a dawning horror.

"B-b-but how can that..." Merlin stutterer.

"She ran away about a year after Arthur was born." Gaius explained.

"But Merlin can't be..." Arthur denied, waving his hand hopelessly in Merlin's direction. But even as he denied it, he couldn't help but remember how the woman's eyes seemed familiar. An old memory suddenly came to him, from when he had been ten years old.

He had been able to sneak away from his tutors that day, too restless to be learning about proper table manners; again. He had ducked from passage to passage hoping not to be caught by any of the guards or servants around, till he found himself in front of highly decorated double doors. His father, as well as everyone else, had always told him that he was never allowed to go in there, just like he wasn't allowed into the dungeons, so obviously he thought that this was a great time to do so.

He had pulled on one of the doors, it groaned from not being opened in many years. He slid through the opening and found himself in a hallway filled with paintings. He looked on in awe as he walked down the corridor. Every picture had a name of the person below each painting, depicting all of his ancestors. He came to stop at a painting of a person that looked very familiar. He looked on in admiration at seeing his father, so much younger than he was now, and all of his hair still a dark brown.

There was a painting on each side of his fathers painting, these were covered with black curtains, and he couldn't help but let his curiosity get the best of him. He walked over to the painting on his left and lifted the curtain to find a painting of a young woman behind it. He looked at her face, she was very beautiful, and had kind blue eyes. Merlins eyes.

He hadn't gotten to look very long, because the next thing he had known his father was jerking him away and yelling at him. He had gotten punish so badly after that, that he never dared to return to that room again.

It was hard to believe that the woman that had come to his chambers an hour before, who was dressed as a peasant could be the same person. It was hard to believe that Merlin was the son of such a person as well. And if he was having a hard time believing it, then he knew Merlin was having an even harder time.

"Yes he can." Gaius said patiently. The two men sat silently before something occurred to Merlin.

"You knew, you knew this whole time." He said first quietly, then he felt himself started to get angry, he stood suddenly the stool he had been sitting on falling over. "Why did you not tell me?" He yelled.

"I swore an oath to your mother that I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Screw that. Uther could have helped us, do you know how many years we went through not knowing whether we would make it through the winter, not knowing if this was to be the year one of us would starve to death?" At that Arthur turned to Merlin, looking at him in horror.

"Merlin calm down." Gaius said smoothly, talking quietly.

"I am calm!" Merlin yelled.

"Merlin she was worried about what would happen to you." Gaius explained speaking slowly and intently. Merlin stopped, realizing what Gaius was getting at. His mother had been worried about someone finding out about his magic. That would most definitely have happen. His mother had told him that even when he was a baby he would do magic accidentally. There would have been no way to hide it while being in the middle of Camelot. The safest place for him would have been far away from Uther, within a small isolated village, which is what his mother had done.

"Why would she be worried about Merlin?" Arthur asked looking between the two of them. Gaius and Merlin shared a look before Merlin sighed, then picked his stool back up and sat back down on it again.

"Because Arthur," He took a deep breath. "My mother never married." He said not looking at the prince.

"Oh," Arthur seemed to not know what to say. "So your, your, a..."

"A bastard, yes." Merlin said bluntly, causing Arthur to blush in embarrassment and look away. No one spoke, trying to accept the events that just happened.

"I still can't believe it. It's so absurd." Merlin said again.

"Yeah I can't even imagine how this must be for you." Arthur agreed.

"Oh god, if Uther is my uncle that means," He looked over at Arthur his nose scrunching up in distaste. "That you're my cousin."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur accused.

"How could I end up with such a prat for a cousin."

"You should be honored to be related to the crowned prince of Camelot." He protested.

"Yeah, there you go again being a prat."

"At least you don't have an idiot for a cousin." Merlin was about to shoot back another insult at the prince but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gaius called out, already standing up. The door opened to show one of the knights standing there.

"The king requests all of you to arrive to the throne room promptly."

"We will be there soon thank you." Gaius said, the knight nodded to the physician and then to the prince before closing the door behind him as he left. "It seems that it is time." Gaius spoke wearily.

Both younger men looked as each other before nodding and standing up, readying themselves for events that would change both of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: When Merlin's Mother, Hunith, comes to Camelot to ask for help for their village, the last thing he expected to see was the king hugging his mother and proclaiming her his sister. Merlin soon learns being royalty isn't as easy as it seems, add that to a greater destiny to achieve, and he soon finds himself out of his depth. Good thing Arthur is there to help him through it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, just thought I would put that out there, just in case you guys were getting any strange ideas that I did.**

**Words: 6,121**

**madam-fandom was my beta.  
><strong>

. . .

Merlin stood by the window of his new rooms, staring out the window trying to get used to sight below him. Before he had wondered if the reason why kings have castles and towers was just so they could down on everyone else, to remind themselves that they were above all others. When he first came to Camelot he hadn't thought he would ever get used to the castle looming over him, and when he started working for Arthur he never thought he could get used to being within it. He had adjusted to it, and it seemed he would have to adjust to this new development as well.

When Merlin and Arthur were ordered to go to the throne room the two of them hadn't spoken a word, each lost in their own thoughts. They had walked next to one another, they always did when no one else was around to see them not acting proper, but it some how it felt all wrong. When Merlin had arrived to the throne room it was to see the king sitting his throne with his mother standing next to him.

The room was filled with everyone from the court as well as many other nobles, who were all whispering to each other looking at Huith with disbelief. It seemed that the elders that had been there this morning with Hunith first came in were old enough to remember that the king even had a sister and who she was, because Merlin had never heard that the king even had a sister before this day.

The king had addressed everyone and introduced the princess Hunith. He explained how she and Lord Moran had wed before he had gone off to war. Soon after she had been captured by the sorcerer Balinor. She had managed to escape from him but in doing so he cursed her to forget her memories, she had been found by the people of Ealdor wondering around the woods lost and took care of her and her son which she gave birth to not much longer after that.

Merlin knew that they were all lies. He may not have even been told by her that she happened to be bloody princess, but he knew his mother, and he knew she had all her memories, and knew that she had never married anyone. Merlin looked over to Arthur, who covered his disbelief well even though he knew his father was lying.

After announcing that Hunith had a child, the court declined into a sort of quiet chaos, all whispering excitedly to one another. For so long there had only been one heir to the throne, the Pendragon line almost extinct, this either brought a sort of hope to them, that or they were greedy to take advantage of this opportunity. Merlin could feel that he was about to be announced as the lost prince. He could already see the disgusted and disappointed faces when they saw it was the strange manservant to prince Arthur.

He wanted nothing more than to blend into the shadows and disappear. He found himself unconsciously taking a step back, only to find a strong on his shoulder stopping him. He turned his head to see it was Arthur's hand holding him in place before the prince then leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You must show strength now, or they will forever think you are weak. They will try to take advantage of you, you must appear brave to them Merlin, even though I already know that you are." Arthur offered the best advice he could give, he knew that this had to be hard for Merlin. His own father had spent years drilling that into his mind, ever since he had been young child, always telling him to never look weak not for anyone, and now Merlin had to appear as a prince in front of a crowd that had treated him as a servant for a year now.

At his words, he felt as if Arthur was giving him his own strength. He was right, he knew how greedy these people could be, how power hungry, they would try to take advantage of him if they thought him weak. But it wasn't only that, Merlin had always wanted to be treated as an equal, not to be looked down on. He was brave, he was strong, and he would not be looked down on by these nobles just because he was a servant, he was proud of his job, and no matter what Arthur said, he was a damn good servant, he was not ashamed of who he was. He nodded, but Arthurs hand stayed where it was, and he was grateful for his support.

Uther had then called him in front of the court, and he had walked up to the front of the throne, a little farther away than Arthur would have stopped, and bowed, then stood there, back straight, arms behind his back formerly, head up, and face blank but strong, all while being surrounded by people giving him judgmental looks.

Uther then announced him as his nephew, and the whispers had grown, but he didn't let it bother him, his mother was there in front of him looking at him approvingly, pride shining in her eyes. He saw Morgana, not far way from Uther, eyes widen in complete shock. Gwen behind her hadn't seemed much better off, Merlin was sure if she had been holding a pitcher of wine at that moment she would have dropped it.

He was then lead out of the room by Arthur after his father told him to escort him to his new rooms which would be next to the crowned princes. Uther had not once spoken to him directly, nor had he invited him to speak, and that was enough for Merlin to go on that Uther didn't think very highly of him and was most likely just accepting him because of his love for Hunith.

Both Merlin and Arthur had known where they were going, so the two of them had walked side by side again down the familiar path. They didn't speak, each lost in their own thoughts. When they had finally made it he had almost turned to go to Arthur's room, but stopped himself at the last moment, Arthur didn't make a comment which he was grateful for, but he had seen his lips twitch in amusement.

He had opened the door for him, and allowed Merlin to walk in and look around while he stayed by the door. It clearly hadn't been used in a long time. The place was as big as Arthur's rooms but covered with dust, and had a stale sort of smell to it. The bed was empty of any sheets, blankets, pillows, and even the mattress, and the rest of the room was just as empty. Not that he was used to having a lot of stuff it was just so strange to see a room as grand as this and not have it decorated.

"So, I guess this is it. Servants will be here shortly to sort the place out soon I suppose." Arthur continued to stand in the doorway looking awkward for a few more seconds, as Merlin turned to him with a bewildered look. "I'll just leave you to it then." Then he had left closing the door silently behind him.

And that's how Merlin came to be standing by the window, sulking in his own thoughts. Which he found himself being brought out of by a knock on the door. He straightened himself out, not knowing who it was, and tried to reply like Arthur would with a simple "Enter."

A serving maid he had come in contact with only a few times, whose name he thought may have been Mary, came in with a large basket in her hands.

"I have come to clean your quarters, My lord." She said with a bow, and something about that just broke him. This day may have been his strangest yet, and he still couldn't properly process it. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he sure as hell didn't feel like people should be bowing to him and calling him "My lord". He felt himself beginning to panic, so he just nodded, and then ran past her and out of the room.

He found himself throwing open Arthur's door, slamming it behind him then leaning his back against it. Arthur was sitting at the dining table some papers scattered around him that he had been reading, but was startled when Merlin through himself into his room. The two of them looked at each other, Merlin's eyes wide with fear.

"I have a servant cleaning my room." He whispered as if it was the most terrifying thing he could imagine, and Arthur couldn't help himself from chuckling at the ridiculousness of that.

"Well that is what they do."

"I was just called 'My Lord'." Merlin added as if that would explain the true terror he was facing to Arthur.

"You are now, well technically you always have been." By the look of fear in Merlin's eyes, it seemed like he wasn't helping him. "Merlin it's something you are going to have to get used to, you are royalty after all." That didn't seem to have helped either, Merlin's eyes seemed to have grown comically wide, his breath coming out faster.

"Oh my god. I'm royalty."

"Maybe you should sit down, you look like you're about to fall over." Arthur said gesturing to the seat next to him, wondering if he should call for Gaius. Merlin jerked his up and down and shakily made his way over to the chair.

"Look I know its a lot to take in, but you get to live a better life now, your mother gets to live a better life now. And the people in your Village are going to be sent help."

"They are?" Merlin said looking suddenly hopeful, it confused Arthur how his manservant, sorry, former manservant could change moods to suddenly.

"Of course, they took care of the princess and prince of Camelot, they will be rewarded, even if they didn't know who it was that was living with them." Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, and hey, I don't have to clean your stinky socks anymore."

"Well I can't really say I'll miss you as manservant, you were terrible."

"Yeah, well, you didn't have a prat for a master."

"You didn't have to deal with an idiot for a servant." The familiar teasing seemed to snap Merlin out of whatever it was that was bothering him, because the both of them were grinning openly now. Merlin was glad that it seemed like nothing had changed between them, well besides that Merlin didn't have too muck out the stables anymore it seemed.

"You're going to have to get a new manservant now. Gods pity the man who gets stuck cleaning up after you." Merlin mocked, and just grinned when Arthur glared at him. Arthur just then smirked like he has the most brilliant thought, and Merlin had to hold back a gulp.

"Well you're going to be having to get your own manservant now."

"What? Do I have to?" He whined.

"Of course, do you really think my father would let a prince of a Camelot do servant work? Well, knowingly of course. Besides you wont have time do all the servant duties for your self."

"What do you mean? What will I be doing?"

"Well you will be assigned tutors for different subjects."

"Tutors!"

"Well see, you'll be learning our history, as well as proper language and etiquette."

"I speak very well thank you very much! Better than you sometimes." Arthur ignored the jab.

"Maybe you can speak fine and don't have some atrocious accent, but you need to learn how to talk properly to other nobles and royalty when they come to visit. Then there is the proper way to write different kind of letters and papers. You will have you learn strategy, military tactics, and such." Arthur said listing off the things that he knew Merlin would hate.

"I want nothing to do with the military!"

"Which reminds me, you will have to go through training. I'll give the knights training over to Sir Leon, and I will take over being your personal trainer, but you will most likely not become a knight."

"Then why do I have to train?"

"Because you need to learn how to defend yourself, and you need to show a certain image. Then there is the really hard training you are going to have to go through, I wont be able to help you with that." Arthur said regretfully, and making a show of wincing.

"What it is?" Merlin asked, a number of terrible things going through his mind.

"Dancing." It was worse than Merlin imagined it to be.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I can not dance! I tried to once when my village had a celebration. I ended up breaking the girls toe. Shes never once stopped glaring at me."

"I'm not surprised." Arthur replied with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Merlin mumbled angrily, before sitting up again a look of curiosity etched on his face. "Why are you doing this?"

"You mean organizing your tutelage? Well someone was going to be given the task of putting up with you, and I know my father would assign Lord Boron if I didn't, and I know you both would have ended up hating each other within the hour." Merlin winced, he had never talked to the man but from what he had seen he couldn't disagree. "Besides, now I get to plan out your daily torture."

"Oh I see why you are really doing this." Merlin said leaning in closer to Arthur, elbows resting on the table and grinning mischieviously. "You are worried about me."

"I am not." Arthur denied venomously.

"Yes you are! You want to make sure .."

"I did not!"

"Thanks though, I do not want to have to spend any time at all with Boron, I've seen how he acts."

"Yes, it would have been absolutely horrid." Arthur agreed. "Now that we are on the topic of horrid, we will be getting you new clothes."

"Ugh!"

"Shut up Merlin, you are complaining about getting nice clothes." Merlin found himself thinking it over, it did seem like it would be nice to wear the soft fabrics Arthur wore.

"Will they be like yours?"

"Yes, similar."

"Fantastic."

"Tomorrow morning a tailor will come to your room to measure you. As well as someone to take care of ...that." Arthur informed him and made a gestured with his hand at Merlin.

"You just pointed to all of me!"

"Exactly." Merlin huffed but let it go, he knew he wasn't noble material, much less royalty.

"So whats happening with Ealdor then?" He asked changing the subject.

"I'm working on that right now. We will be sending a messenger to Cenred tonight to tell him what we are doing, but hopefully by the time it gets to him we will have already finished what we set out to do."

"I want to go."

"No, you cannot." Arthur denied him.

"Yes I can," He argued stubbornly. "Besides it's my village, people I grew up with, I deserve to go." Arthur bit his lip, and took a deep breath and processed Merlin's words. It did seem sensible but his father would not like it.

"Ok maybe I can convince Father," He said already thinking of what he could say that would persuade his father. "I could tell him it is part of the training I'm putting you through, a way to learn about the way the knights work, as well as letting you say goodbye so he doesn't have to worry about you charging off and going there at a later date."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Uther won't want you return to Ealdor, it lies in Cenred's kingdom, and you are now a prince of Camelot, who, might I add, cannot even fight for himself." Merlin wanted to protest that he could protect himself just fine, but considering Arthur had seen him handle a sword and didn't know he had magic, he knew Arthur wouldn't believe him much less Uther.

"Anyways, I'm still going with you."

"Fine," Arthur consented reluctantly, sure that even if he didn't give him permission he'd still find a way to come. be ready tomorrow morning before dawn, meet me by the stables. "

"Great! I'll finally be able to get there on time now that I don't have to spend an hour just getting you out of bed!"

Then there came another knock on the door, Arthur gave them permission to come it with a shout of "Enter". In came a man who looked to be in his thirties, well dressed but not a noble.

"Excuse me my prince, but would you happen to know where I might be able to find prince Merlin?"

"This here is Merlin." Arthur said gesturing to him. The man turned to look at him his gaze slowly going up and down his body with a growing look of distaste.

"It is a pleasure My lord. I have been sent to ready you for a supper with the king, would you please come with me." He asked but it was clear he didn't have choice.

"Um, sure." He said giving a bewildered look at Arthur, who was looking like he was trying to hold back a look of glee, which did not reassure Merlin at all. He followed the man to his room to find there was another man who was pouring the last of the hot water into the huge bath in the middle of the room.

The bath was similar to Arthur's, big enough for him to almost stretch out his entire body, and two feet high. It was curved in an oval, and the top edge of the tub was curled over so that someone could comfortably rest their head or arms over the sides. The inside of it was white, while the outside was black with designs of gold in it.

Merlin had never seen this other man before. He had short curly blonde hair, slightly tanned skin with freckles, looked to be about 16, only came up to Merlin's chest but he seemed like he still had a ways to grow. He was scrawny, his face was round with cheeks slightly plump that he had yet to grow into. The boy refused to look up from anywhere besides the floor as he stood next to the tub, arms behind his back, and head tilted down in submission.

"Well get him undressed boy." The first man snapped, causing Merlin to frown and the boy to jump and hurry to Merlins side and start pulling off his worn brown leather jacket. When he turned to Merlin his face became more impassive. "My name is Jared, I will be making sure you are made presentable for dinner. I won't have enough time to do everything I wish to tonight but I will have plenty of time to fix you in the future."

Merlin was becoming more and more uncomfortable with this conversation, especially with him being undressed by a boy he didn't even know. He wasn't shy of his body, he was used to bathing in front of others in the river back at home but this was just strange.

When the boy went to unfasten his trousers Merlin drew the line and just did it himself and walked to the tub. He looked into the steamy water and dipped his hand in it to check the temperature. He wouldn't be bothered if it was cold but once he had accidentally burned Arthur when he used his magic to heat up his water and he wasn't taking in chances.

The water was very hot but not scalding, so he slowly lowered himself into it sighing. The boy took his place behind the tub on his knees and placed a fluffy towel on the edge of the tub for Merlin to lean his neck on so that his head hung over the side of the tub. He was somewhat startled when he felt water being gently poured over his head but tried to relax into it.

The boy had placed a bucket underneath where Merlin's head hung over the tube so it could catch the water he was pouring to wet Merlin's hair. Merlin was stiff when he started to wash his hair, but it wasn't long before he was relaxing into his, enjoying the feeling of fingers massaging expensive perfumed shampoo into his hair. Merlin tried to ignore Jared as he listed all the things he would have to do, stuff about his hands, feet, teeth, and he made sure to tell the boy to clean his ears and best as he could. He went on about how he would have to have someone cut his hair, and complained about how he was too skinny, and didn't have enough muscle either as he poked and prodded him.

It was a good thing that who ever this kid was was so good at what he was doing, because Merlin was too relaxed and zoned out from the head massage that he didn't bother to feel defensive or self conscious. They finished and he got out but he took the towel from the boy when he tried to dry him off and did it himself while nodding mindlessly to Jared about whatever it was that he said.

"So which one do you think? They are from some of the nobles we have in the castle who have gifted them to you. Not as nice as I would like but they will do till we can have you measured," Jared asked gesturing to the two different outfits he had laid out. He started to point at the one with the blue shirt and looked a little less fancy but Jared just interrupted him. "You're right the red in perfect." He said choosing for him.

That's how he found himself dressed in the nicest clothes he had ever been in by far. He guess they didn't fit him perfectly if Jared's frown was anything to go by. Some of the clothing was too tight in some places, while loose in others, the pants were too short (the boots covered that thankfully), and the sleeves of his shirt were too long.

He was wearing black pants, the boots he was put in were like Arthur's, a dark brown and went up till right below the knee. He wore a long sleeved red shirt, with a vest that had a high straight collar. The vest was buckled up all the way with gold clasps and gold thread embroidered into the collar, down the middle of the vest, and hems of the sleeves in intricate designs.

He was then quickly sprayed with some kind of perfume and something was put into his hair to hold it in place. Jared was trying to usher him out of the room but Merlin turned around to the boy who still hadn't spoken one word and was cleaning.

"Thanks for helping me out, what's our name?" The boy seemed so startled by being addressed that his head jerked up to look at him with wide eyes, and mouth open.

"He is dumb, can't speak. His name is Christopher though." Jared answered for him, Merlin noticed that the comment made Christopher frown sadly. Merlin couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, not only was it hard to live with a disability like that but then everyone judged you so harshly. He must have worked really hard to get a job like this in the castle. No matter how Merlin complained about being a servant, as long as you did your job well it was good and stable pay, and many people worked really hard to get good positions here. When Merlin had first started working here it had caused a few to become resentful of him for getting such a good job working for the prince (Merlin obviously didn't share others opinions).

"Thanks then Christopher." Merlin smiled awkwardly at the boy, and Christopher seemed to not know what to do but returned the smile shyly blushing profusely. Merlin wasn't able to say anything more because Jared seemed like he was about to physically pull him out of the room at this point.

"So you finally decided to come out then, Merlin?" Merlin jumped at the voice as he walked out of his new chambers, he turned to scowl at the prince who just returned it with a smirk. "I thought I'd wait for you, to make sure you didn't get lost on your way to the dining room, but seems like you just took your own sweet time; as usual."

"My lord," Jared greeted bowing his head, Merlin frowned at the way he treated Arthur respectfully while he looked at Merlin like he couldn't wait to get away from him. "I apologize, we tried to go as fast as we could but..."

"It's fine," Arthur cut him off. "Lets go then, I'll can take him, continue your duties." Jared bowed again and left in the opposite direction than the one Arthur and Merlin took.

"Thank god he is finally gone." He exclaimed, causing Arthur to laugh out loud.

"When I was a teen I had to deal with him too, it was horrible."

"Is that why you looked so happy when he came to get me?"

"Of course."

"Clotpole. This is going to happen a lot isn't it? Are you going to tell me you had all the tutors that are assigning me as well."

"I didn't have all of them, but most of them, yes."

"You're not going to warn me are you, give me any helpful hints?" Merlin pleaded.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p', and looking entirely too smug. They made it to the hallway right outside the dining hall, Merlin went to walk up to the doors but Arthur pulled him back around the corner of the hallway so they couldn't be seen by the guards at the door, and fixed Merlin with a stern look.

"Ok so make sure to keep your back and neck straight, shoulders up, and chin up. It's best if you don't speak unless spoken too, you would probably say something stupid and embarrass yourself and me as well." Merlin glared at him but knew that it was most likely true, even if he would never admit it. So he straightened up the best as he could.

Arthur frowned then put a hand on his back and chest and pushed him into the right position like he would when he trained knights, then took a step back looked him over then tilted his chin up higher then nodded at his work.

He turned to go to through the door but he stopped himself and turned back to Merlin looking uncomfortable. He then leaned into Merlin's space looking unsure of himself, mouth opening and closing.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, perplexed.

"I was just wondering," He gulped, lowering his voice -not wanting to be overheard by the guards- he spoke again. "Do you think I made a bad impression on your mother, on Aunt Hunith?" He asked the words 'Aunt Hunith' coming out of his mouth like he was trying to pronounce a foreign language. Merlin couldn't help but start laughing. "Shut up Merlin." He growled, then turned away from him, appearing the in control and assured prince once again before he stalked off down the hall, Merlin tagging along behind.

Arthur then nodded to the two knights and they both opened the two doors at the same time to let them in. Arthur walked in and Merlin right after him, the two of them stopped to stand in front of the table, Merlin just a pace behind Arthur. Merlin saw that while Uther was sitting in his customary spot at the head of the table, Morgana wasn't in her usual spot at Uther's right, instead on the left, one seat down so that Arthur could sit next to his father.

The person who sat to Uther's right was a beautiful woman richly dressed with hair done up, which looked strange to Merlin because it was his mother. He had always known his mother was beautiful but it had always been hidden under dirt and rough peasant clothing, it was strange to see that there was this much hidden underneath it all.

"Father." Arthur greeted with a bowed head, then went to take his spot.

"My Lord." Merlin said, his voice coming out sounding meek earning him a glare from Arthur, so he tried his best to copy Arthurs bow, trying not to fall into his servant bow by accident. He took the seat that was next to his mother and across from Morgana, thanks to his mothers discrete glance at the chair next to her so that he would know where to sit.

During the dinner Merlin tried his best not to say anything, which was something he had gotten used to doing while in front of the king during his past year of service. He tried to ignore the strange looks he was getting from the servants that were bringing out their food, and just smile at them but they all quickly looked away from him. The only one who didn't look away or avoid his gaze was Gwen, lovely Gwen. She had given his upper arm a discrete squeeze as she leaned in to fill his cup, and a shy sweet smile that made him feel loads better.

Uther was absolutely absorbed in Hunith throughout dinner, his gaze barely ever left her, which was fine with Merlin if it kept him from looking at him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to this situation, everything still didn't seem real, and if Uther were to look at him he may just react by going to refill his goblet like he would if he was a servant.

Hunith looked at Merlin many times, looking nervous, he did his best to give her a reassuring smile. Obviously they were going to need to have a talk about this development at some point but the both of them understood that it was best if they avoided it at the moment, they were things that could be spoken in front of the king. He wasn't angry at her per say, just disappointed as well as frustrated that she never thought to maybe warn him when he went to Camelot and ended up becoming princes manservant that the prince he was serving was actually his cousin.

Morgana kept sending him encouraging looks, smiling at him trying to cheer him up wordlessly, which Merlin appreciated. Arthur seemed highly uncomfortable, he didn't know if it was because his father was being so friendly, he wasn't used to the idea of having an Aunt, or he just wasn't used to having a woman show such genuine interest in him and act so motherly towards him.

"So you are already of age, are you not?" Hunith asked smiling gently at the prince.

"Yes." He answered stiffly, shoulders even more set back than they usually were when he reported to his father, he was obviously wanting to set a good impression for his new -well not new- Aunt, Merlin wondered if that meant Arthur would start treating him better -he doubted it.

"My nephew already crowned prince, you've grown so much from the little baby I took care of years ago." At that Arthur blushed.

"You...uh, took care of me as a baby?" He asked, and Merlin felt somewhat sad at the barely controlled eagerness. It seemed he had always had a craving for something like a mother, just like Merlin had always craved a father, then found one in Gaius. Merlin had actually often wondered how Arthur had been taken care of as a child, Uther obviously hadn't, what with a kingdom to run and the new campaign against magic.

"Of course, your crib was placed in my room until you were a year old, it was a lot of work but it helped me get ready for my own little rascal." Hunith said patting Merlin's shoulder, making him blush at being referred to as 'little rascal' still. Merlin had the sudden urge to ask if Arthur was chubby baby, but bit his tongue at once. "So what are you doing now? I'm sure you have many duties now that you're the crowned prince." Arthur looked towards his father for permission to speak about his duties and received it with a nod of the head.

"Well recently we have been hunting down a group of rebel magic users, lead by a man named Tauren. My men and I were able to catch up with them about a month ago, I saw Tauren among them." Arthur stated officially, the same way he would have sounded if he reported to his father.

"A pity he escaped you." Uther said before taking a bite of chicken, and causing Arthur's to look crushed.

"He won't escape next time, I promise father."

"No he will not." Uther stated taking a sip of his wine.

"Now, now Uther, it still was quite impressive that Arthur was able to catch up with them in the first place considering they were using magic." Hunith complemented Arthur patting his hand gently like she would with Merlin, making Arthur look down at his hand with a light blush dusting the tips of his ears. Merlin couldn't help but smirk a little, Arthur caught on to him and glared when Hunith looked away for a moment.

"Father there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about the patrol to Ealdor."

"What is it?"

"I've decided it would be best if I were to take Merlin with me?"

"Absolutely not." Uther denied immediately.

"This would be the best time for me to start training him, teaching him more about what his way of life is going to be now. This is all so new to him, I think it would be bad to throw him into all of it at once. This way he can get to know a smaller group of knights, and not be overwhelmed. I know Merlin and he learns best by example and we know each other so it will also make his learning easier." Merlin suspected that he should be offended that he was being talked about like he wasn't there but by now he was pretty used to it.

"Also it will keep him away while the nobles and lords arrived for the celebration of the prince and princes being found and returned to their kingdom. If he meets them before the ceremony without the proper education on how he is to act an accident could happen." At this Uther looked at Merlin, looking him over and seemed to be remembering every time Merlin had embarrassed himself or acted like an idiot. "This could also allow him the chance to say goodbye to the people in his village."

"Very well, bring a few extra men to be assigned to protecting him."

"Of course father." Arthur nodded respectfully, then shot Merlin a look when his father wouldn't see it, Merlin looked back gratefully.

Dinner ended not long after that, Uther left with his mom but not before she hugged him and whispered that she would come to visit him later that night. Morgana came up to him right after Uther left and brought him into an embrace as well.

"If there is anything you need help with, you know where to find me." She said smiling at him, he nodded and she then patted his cheek before leaving with Gwen.

"Come on, _Mer_lin. As much as I know you want to laze around, we need to go to my chambers and go over the plans for tomorrow."

"Coming, coming." Merlin muttered to himself as he followed after Arthur's fast foot steps, ignoring the looks he got from the guards and everyone else that they pasted. Everything felt so wrong, and he felt the need to go and flee to Gaius like he always did when something strange happened and ask him how to fix it. He knew though that there was nothing that could be "fixed" about this, he just hoped Gaius was there to help him though it.

**. . .**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, I always love hearing peoples opinions. **

**Q: Do you think Merlin should become good (not as good as Arthur ofc) at fighting with a sword, or that he should learn how to use a different kind of weapon (weapons don't just have to be like swords, knifes, maces, etc...)? Or do you think he should stick just to magic? If so, are there any kinds of magic you would like to see him use or be used by others, I already have a dew ideas.**


End file.
